A little fight goes a long way
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: After the encounter with Commedous in the battle arena Something has changed DRAMATICALLY! what will Maximus think and how would he deal with it MxC later chapters
1. Clear

**_This Movie is one of my favorites of all time and i just wanted to devote a little story to it. _**

**__**

**_Thank you a million times to anyone no matter what it is about that reviews my storys i really really appreciate it. :) _**

* * *

**Ok to get caught up **

This takes place right after Commedous finds out that the gladiator he adored was Maximus.

* * *

****

* * *

Maximus stripped off his body amour and sat down on the small chair. His life was now a living hell, he was forever to be a gladiator and for the time being even that got worse. The anger he held inside raged through his veins pumping his heart full of blood. Commedous would surely pay for the lives lost and pay he would… in his very hands.

Enough of this anger, he freed himself of the remaining clothes that covered his sweaty bloody body. He bent forward and slowly poked the icy cold water with his foot. It sent chills up to his knee and gave him Goosebumps.

After that little showdown he gave in the arena earlier that week he had been treated like dirt all thanks to the emperor. His meals were noticeably shorter and consisted of only stale bread and old water. Also his baths were filled with ice cold before he got in so that it would be extra painful.

_Just one more step _he cautiously moved his body into the freezing water.

"GLADIATOR" Two larger guards called as they entered the room quick and brisk. _Oh no this was not good…coldness can be denied as long as you stay still and this was not going to help one bit. _

"What is this about" his muffled voice grew as his quickly got out. He had just enough time to wrap the dirt covered towel around his firm waist tying it tight. What was it now another beating. Whatever it was he was ready.

The two guards grabbed him by the arms as they forced him out of the small sandy dirt room. Their expression cold and stiff as if they were statues rising from the stone they were made of.

Maximus tried to jerk away but all his energy was drained. He gave in and walked ponderously to the carriage waiting outside. They threw him in first, shortly following.

They tied both of his wrists to the side of the carriage securely so that he lay there hunched over. He stared down at his feet wondering what this could be about. He didn't bother fighting nor talking, was anything he did or said… useless. As the carriage came to a stop he could feel something strange in the pit of his stomach, but surprisingly it wasn't a bad feeling it was just weird, something familiar.

The guards unlatched him and crossed his hands behind his back as they jumped to the ground. He glared up into the sun while the building in front of him came to vision. Just the sight of it sent anger impulses down to the tip of his knuckles.

He held his feet down into the dirt trying to stop but the guards pulled him up. One of the guards opened the doors before them and the other one Un-cuffed Maximus. The light from the outdoors cast a triangle on the floor in front of him. He was thrown in like a piece of meat. Landing hard on his knees he dared not look up. The palms of his hands were covered in bruises pressed into the floor.

"I see you have come" Commedous smirked as he came into sight peering from the darkness behind him. He fix-sated his eyes on the Gladiators lower muscled body wrapped only by a small rag. Oh did he wonder what was under that thin piece of cloth. He couldn't let his thoughts get the best of him.

He extended his arm out with a generous smile plastered on his face. Maximus pulled himself to his feet slapping the unworthy hand in front of his away. Those fierce eyes told a million words.

The smile vanished from Commedous's face.

Maximus brought himself up slightly, like a runner in a race. He charged at the man before him knocking him onto the ground. His legs straddled around the small ones before him and now he had him where he wanted. He raised his hand in pure anger staring straight into Commedous's eyes as he brought it down in a brutal fist almost cracking Commedous's jaw.

He delivered a few more fatal punches to the face while Commedous fought the man above him. He ripped the towel off Maximus while his struggles slowed down. He was now slipping in and out of consciousness when he felt the man above him yanked off.

The two guards grabbed Maximus in a headlock, his arms in the air. He wished he could finish the kill but the pain in his arms and neck were unbearable. Instead he spit at the younger man on the floor coming back to life.

Commedous picked himself up and felt his face bloodied with scratches and bruises. The most painful was just above his eyebrow it felt 3 inches long and it stung like hell. He wiped it with his pointer finger and sucked it like a drop of honey. His eyes fixed onto the naked man in front of him and what a beautiful sight it was.

His lips curled and his face filled with madness as he stomped over just inches from the gladiators face. Maximus took the chance again and spit in the emperor's face. "Fuck you Commedous." His deep voice rumbled in his throat.

With that Commedous grabbed onto the mans length at the base and held on tight, enjoying the feel. Maximus shocked dared not speak.

"You will go by _MY _orders or the last breath that you will ever inhale will be filled with blood and dirt" His eyes glossy like a porcelain doll. No words were said and the answer was surely what he had wanted.

"Is that clear" he smirked a bit as he slowly slid his hand all the way to the tip and off of shaft in his hand. Maximus fighting off the moan turned his head to the side. The emperor smirked and waved his hand to the guards. The gladiator was dragged back to the carriage and later thrown onto the floor where they had picked him up.

The next day he had returned to regular health and all his amenities were back to normal. He didn't talk about what happened at the Emperors but he thought about it each and every night. What was a man to do when he had nothing else in the world to live for except fighting and sleeping?

Each night he went to bed his dreams were of nothing but every once in a while they were of Commedous. His cold yet so beautiful face, wait what the hell was he thinking. The haunting moment when he had grabbed his length replayed itself over and over again. Each time it would reply Maximus woke up with a hard on. But the only contact he wanted with the emperor was his dead body in his hands and nothing more.

"Hey gladiator" a couple of men called out as they walked over to Maximus who was busily eating. "Hey guys" "So are you ready for the big fight tomorrow" Some men grunted at the thought. "Ah yah why" "No reason just asking" The rest of the meal was eaten in peace. "Hey guys get some rest will ya" Maximus smiled as he took the bowl over to the hole.

The fight was now inches away and the sound of cheering fans echoed through huge doors before them. The rest of the gladiators lined up behind Maximus while two large men grabbed a hold of the bars. "READY" they yelled. "READY" they all replied the doors were instantly pulled open.

* * *

**_Reviews point me in the right direction and if i dont get any then i guess no one liked this story and i will delete it PLEASE UPDATE i know its not the best of writting because im not the best of writters so please dont be so harsh if that was your intent. _**


	2. Fight

_**AHHH second chapter, i had this prewritten i just didnt have the time to write it, This chapter has a little more action and if ur not into that, thats fine im not a big fan but i thought since this movie IS a action movie i should incorperate some. Just skip if u dont like . THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!! OH and sorry in advance for the bad spelling, if there is any i try to do the best i can here People **_

* * *

The bright sunlight peirced Maximus's eyes as he ran out to the cheering crowd. People went wild, women fainting, men yelling and both adoring the gladiator. "looks like a full crowd" he smiled as they ran out into the dirt dome. Placing his hand sideways, resting it on his forehead, he grazed the bundles of people.

Finally his eyes stopped searching once he caught eye contact with a man above. Commedous sat there, pleased at mans changed expression. Sitting there at the table made of riches, he ate grapes in all seriousness and waved to the gladiator below. Maximus didnt return the gesture and instead glared up with pure sickness. Oh how he wanted that smileing man dead at his feet begging to live. _or begging for something else NO _ He shook his head and let the cheering crowd take his emotions away.

The emperor continued sucking at the ripe green grapes admireing his throne. _Mann he looks ever so good in that body suit full of armor. Why dosent he look at me as i do him? _All of his thoughts were centered around the older man, always. He didnt really start looking at the man in that way until his fathers death.

"Ready?" Maximus's raspy voice filled the ears of the remaining five gladiators. They all gave a nod of agreement and the opposite chamber doors opened. Out came two huge stallions, pulling along some of the most biggest, ugliest men he had ever seen. Their veins exceeded through the thin skin on the neck, and the amour that covered their massive bodies looked like it could pop off at any moment. Their masks were made of black steel and portrayed the facial features of a cougar.

The men huddled up in a circle ready to fight to the death. Crouching down, they waited for the horses to come closer. Just then all five other chamber doors slid up and out came 30 more warriors. "Split up" Maximus yelled, heading foward towards the charriot. As they aprroached him he crouched under, away from any reaching points. The horse came up to his left and as much as he hated to do it he sliced the foot (BARELY) just enought to make it loose its balance.

One collapsed, then the other, causing the men to evacuate. One of the men carried a huge spiked ball over his shoulder and began to use it in his defense. Briskly he swung, plunging it right into maximus's chest, knocking him onto the ground. A small amount of blood exceeded from his mouth but he quickly got up.

He charged at the man fighting bare and bare with only his sword to protect him. The ball wrapped around the middle of the sword, taking the advantage, he yanked it out of the beasts hands. Quickly spun it around and lunged it foward, catching around the mans knee, and with that he yanked him to the ground.

From out of sight, the other man rushed towards the gladiator from behind. Maximus jumped on his hands foward and gave a brisk kick behind him hitting the giant in the shins, who almost fell ontop of him but caught his balance. Knowing he had been hit, Maximus slit the muscles in his side as he came up behind the man.

As the man bent over to hold the wound Maximus took the opportunity to take him out by one last final stab wound at the top of the spine. Standing there for a couple of minutes after the kills he caught his breath, blood stained his hands and face but his craving for revenge was not yet satisfied.

The other gladiators were feircly fighting a couple yards away, but not feirce enough. Maximus swifted he way though a group of opponets, killing them as he passed. Finally making it to the middle, he realized one of him men had been severly injured. Taking the mans arm he wrapped it around his shoulder as he tried to fight the remaining men. This fight could be his last, he worried about death, how he could never have his revenge. This was it, two large beast-like men charged at them both, they were completely helpless.

Commedous shot up from his seat. "STOP THE FIGHT" he shouted. Everyone below froze in motion and glanced up at the ruler. As he made his way down, the warriors retreated. "Come on" Maximus whispered to his long time friend. They were saved...but now what was to happen?

While walking to the gate before them the huge doors burst open, and out came the emperor, men and all. The guards stretched out, surrounding the remaining gladiators as Commedous walked up to the middle. His eye contact never breaking loose from those of the worn out man before him. "Get him help" he called to his guards turning his head but never looking back.

"But sir"

"I SAID GET HELP...or did you not care to listen" he turned around giving his infamous death look. "Yes sir" a couple of guards took the injured man inside and the rest of the gladiators followed. Not wanting to put up with this, Maximus headed past the emperor with the others.

"Wait" a small whisper escaped the rosy red lips of the all powerfull ruler. His palm placed ever so gently on the chest before him. Staring into those harsh cold eyes, waiting for another word to be said Maximus almost lost himself. It seemed like an eternity, but when one finally blinked reality came into view.

No words were uttered just looks. Maximus grabbed Commedous by the wrist and threw his hand to the side, as if it were a leach trying to drain his blood, or a spider infecting him with poison. The guards stepped foward trying to block the gladiator from leaving but Commedous gave them a brisk hand movement.

He swirved his coat around and headed back inside, hurt, yet turned on at the same time.

* * *

**_?What did u think of this chapter? do u like it or no, should i just stop it here _**?

* * *


End file.
